1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to carpet assembly for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automotive carpet system that includes a ventilation duct and a footrest integrated into the carpet assembly. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for the purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a process by which a ventilation duct and a footrest can be integrated into a one-piece carpet automotive carpet system.
2. Discussion
Most automotive vehicles carry a number of passengers. Typically, these passengers are disposed in rows throughout the vehicle. The driver and front seat passenger are traditionally disposed in a front row of seats. Additional passengers are located in a rear row of seats. Typical sedans have 2 rows of seats. Other vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles, station wagons, buses, and trucks may have a front row of seats and one or more rear rows of seats.
In order to control the temperature in the vehicle cabin, a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system (HVAC) is provided. The HVAC cooperates with the engine of the vehicle to force conditioned air into the cabin of the vehicle. Typically, the HVAC provides the conditioned air to the cabin via vents in the instrument panel of the vehicle. This location is generally chosen for its close proximity to the engine. The location of these vents provides ample conditioned air to the front row occupants of a vehicle; however, the rear row occupants obtain minimal conditioned air from vents located in the instrument panel.
There have been a number of alternatives that supply conditioned air directly to the passengers located in the second row and beyond. Ducts have typically been formed through the center console of the vehicle or have been placed under the automotive carpet to provide a vent near a rear row occupants"" feet. The ducts, usually made of plastic, come into the automobile assembly plant as separate parts. The ducts are attached directly to the floor pan of the vehicle body by fasteners. After this operation, the carpet is placed over the floor pan and ventilation duct. The carpet is supplied with an opening near the end of the duct to provide a vent for the rear seat occupants. This can lead to many build issues and variations during the manufacture of a vehicle.
To provide additional comfort to the driver of the vehicle it is desirable to include a footrest or dead pedal for the drivers left foot. Footrests are normally formed by sheet metal structures under the carpet. Construction changes to vehicles that involve bringing the front seat occupants closer to the front wheels have made it difficult to maintain a footrest. Prior to this construction trend it would have been relatively easy to construct a foot rest by changing the shape of a piece of sheet metal or by adding a bracket to support the dead pedal. The aforementioned construction trend has forced the sheet metal for the dash, the wheel opening, and the side panel to intersect at roughly the same location as desired for the footrest. This has made it extremely difficult to provide a footrest in the traditional method.
There has been a need to reduce parts and operations within an automotive assembly plant by removing unnecessary components. There has also been a need to improve the fit and finish of an automotive carpet. A reduction in the amount of heat transfer between the ventilation ducts and its surrounding is also desired. There is also a need to provide a footrest integrated with the carpet so as to simplify the sheet metal build processes.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a carpet assembly with an integrated ventilation duct and a footrest to reduce the amount of parts and complexity introduced to an automotive assembly plant.
It is another objective to provide an integrated ventilation duct and carpet assembly that limits heat transfer between a ventilation duct and its surroundings.
It is yet another objective to provide an integrated footrest and carpet to eliminate excessive modifications to the sheet metal of a vehicle.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a process to manufacture an integrated carpet assembly that includes a ventilation duct and a footrest.
In one form, the present invention provides a carpet assembly for a motor vehicle. The carpet assembly includes a carpet fitted to cover the floor pan of the motor vehicle. A plastic ventilation duct is disposed below the carpet and extends from the heating and air conditioning system in the instrument panel to beneath the front row of seats. A hard foam blocked footrest is also disposed below said carpet. Polyurethane foam is provided below the carpet not only to provide cushion for the carpet but also to attach the ventilation duct and footrest to the carpet, thereby providing a unitary carpet assembly. The foam is formed substantially about the ventilation duct to reduce the heat transfer between the conditioned air and the surroundings.
In another form, the present invention provides a method for producing a carpet assembly for a motor vehicle. This method comprises the general steps of:
1. Placing a formable carpet on the A-side of a mold;
2. Attaching a ventilation duct and a footrest to the B-side of the mold temporarily;
3. Pouring polyurethane on the back side of the carpet such that the foam rises and forms about the ventilation duct and the footrest;
4. Closing said mold so that an inner foam cavity is constructed to construe the rising foam in the desired formation; and
5. Removing the carpet, ventilation duct, footrest, and cured foam as a one-piece assembly.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.